


Warm Me Up

by heycassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycassbutt/pseuds/heycassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam and Dean catching you and Adam asleep in the same bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Got the prompt, kind of just went with it, hope you like this :D Also my first male!reader, and yeah, still warning about grammar mistakes etc., I ain't native/fluent in English!

You watched Adam when he was sleeping. You sat in the arm-chair in the corner of the room and kept an eye on him, just like Dean had ordered you to do. All of you - you, Dean, Sam and Bobby - had taken turns in watching him, making sure he wouldn’t try to run away again and go find the angels. Castiel had carved the Enochian sigil on his ribs to protect him, but you weren’t sure if it would actually keep him safe. You knew it didn’t stop the angels from visiting you in your dreams - you had first-hand experience from that. They couldn’t find you in person, but they’d invade your dreams and harass you or trick you till you’d give out your position. Gabriel used to do that to you just because he knew how much it annoyed you. That was, of course, before Lucifer had killed him when he had done his best to protect you and your friends from him in that stupid hotel. And... well. Now that you thought about Gabriel, it kind of made you sad. In his own, awfully annoying way, he’d been entertaining and you sort of missed him. Sort of. Not that you’d ever admit it to Dean or anyone else, but it was true. You missed that Trickster pretty damn bad. 

Adam was very immobile and in deep state of sleep, and you lowered your eyes to the book you had in your lap and continued where you’d left off last night. As rare as it was, you weren’t reading a lore book like you usually did. No. You had found this strange novel from the back of Bobby’s bookshelves and after checking the backcover, you couldn’t have resisted on giving it a try. It was some sort of sci-fi adventure mixed with fantasy, romance and horror, and even though it was clearly written for fourteen-year-old girls just about to hit the high point of their hormone state during puberty, it was kind of enjoyable. Way too many adjectives were used to describe the male leads and their shining, beautiful, perfect and OH-SO silky hair and muscular bodies, but you didn’t mind it too much. It was entertaining enough to keep you awake so you could watch over Adam, and that was all you needed from it. Better you had something to do with your time; you’d surely doze off if you’d have to just sit there and creepily stare at Adam the whole night. 

”Is it a good book?”

You had no idea how much time had actually passed, but when Adam suddenly spoke and you lifted your gaze from the book’s pages, you saw him on his back on the bed, leaning on his elbows and looking at you through the dark room with an honestly curious, if somewhat tired, and genuine face. You glanced at the book and then again at him, and ended up shrugging for an answer. 

”I guess it’s tolerable”, you said evasively, not wanting to let anyone know what kind of teenage girl rubbish you read on your past time. If Dean would hear about it, he’d never let it drop. You made a mental note of the page number and then closed the book and put it away, leaned your elbows on your knees and looked at Adam. ”Why aren’t you sleeping?”

”Why aren’t _you_ sleeping? I don’t need a babysitter.”

”Don’t you?” you asked and tilted your head a little bit to the left. Adam watched you, his eyes narrowing slightly because of your words. He scoffed. 

”No, I don’t.”

”That’d be a little more convincing if you didn’t try running off the second we turn our backs.”

”I tried it once, okay?” Adam huffed. ”And I get it, it’s bad! I’m not doing it again. You don’t need to babysit me every freaking night just because I made one mistake.”

”Trust me”, you said with a chuckle escaping from your mouth, ”I’d much rather be sleeping right now, but I’m only doing what Dean asked me to do. I’ll keep an eye on you till I’m sure you’re not gonna pull any more stupid stunts on your own.”

Adam wasn’t looking at you anymore when you replied to him. He was sitting now and looked out of the window, through a small gap between the curtains. You saw him biting his lower lip in an annoyed way, like he was trying to hold back some kind of an insult he was about to spit on you. The thought of that made you smile a bit, because there simply was no insults Adam could ever truly hurt you with. Having lived with Dean for years, you had pretty much hardened your skin against all kinds of mockery. 

”Why is it always you, anyway?” Adam asked soon and turned to look at you again. ”Don’t you ever need sleep?” His question was honestly curious, if somewhat irked, and it made your eyebrows go up. You chuckled again and finally put the book away completely. It looked like Adam wasn’t going to go back to sleep, so no more reading time for you. 

”I do”, you said. ”But someone has to watch you.”

”Why not Sam or Dean?”

”They’re not here.”

”Where are they?”

”Taking care of a vamp nest”, you answered vaguely. ”And since Bobby’s not exactly one for staying up all night for very long even with the power of whisky - as you surely noticed -, I volunteered to do the job in his stead.”

”But you were here last night, and the night before that, too. You’ve got to be tired as hell ’cause you’re always up during the day.”

The topic of your conversation was making you feel the weariness of your body, but didn’t give into it and stopped an approaching yawn just in time before it broke out. You shrugged. ”I’ve been worse”, you said with a certain degree of honesty. You had been up for days before, too, but this was starting to near your new record. And with all the coffee and Coke you had been drinking and the amount of caffeine in your body, it couldn’t have been very healthy. Still, you forced yourself to stay up. It was what you had to do. ”But Sam said he’ll take the next watch, if you’re tired of me sitting here”, you added and gave Adam a small smile. He didn’t answer it, only turned is gaze away again. 

”Rather I’ll have you than him.”

You couldn’t deny it - hearing him say that was surprising. And also a little bit heartening. ”Really?”

”Yeah. Sam’s cool, I guess, but he’s... he tries too hard to show that I’m his brother. And he treats me like I’m an idiot, even though I’m quite sure he doesn’t mean it like that. That’s just how it feels. Same thing with Dean.”

”And what about me, then?” you asked, interested in hearing. ”Do I treat you like an idiot?”

”... only sometimes. It’s not that bad”, he said, shrugged indifferently and looked at you again, now also smiling slightly with the half of his mouth. It was such a rare sight, with Adam being so pissed off at you all the time that you wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. It wasn’t a long while but all the more precious. Then his expression turned back to neutral. ”But you should really get some sleep, even I can see that you’re exhausted.”

”Yeah, maybe, but no way I’m leaving you alone. Good try, though.”

”Seriously, I’m not gonna just take up and walk away! Where would I even go? I haven’t got a clue where I am at the moment, that makes it pretty hard for me to catch a bus or something, don’t you think?”

”I guess that’s true”, you said slowly, ”but I’m afraid I can’t do that. If you’re worried about me--”

”I am.”

”--I’ll go catch some z’s once Bobby wakes up. I’m not leaving you alone for the rest of the night.”

”You don’t have to”, Adam said and actually smirked. ”This bed is big enough for both of us.”

It took you a moment to process what you had just heard. You looked at Adam and that sudden, charming smile he had somehow conjured up to his face, and you could do nothing but laugh once you recovered. You shook your head. 

”Smooth bastard”, you said in an amused tone, still not moving up from your chair. The offer was tempting - both to you and to your exhausted body and mind - but you weren’t sure if you should act on it. You knew that if you’d lay down to that bed, you’d fall asleep faster than you could say ’cat’, and that would mean that Adam would be left without supervision within the next few minutes. Adam was watching you, and seeing how you actually considered the option he’d offered you seemed to encourage him. He even held out his hand to your direction. 

”It’s quite nice”, he said, tilting his head as he carefully examined your facial features. ”A bit rough and creaky, but definitely warm.”

”Stop it, Adam.”

”Why? I know you want it, you know I want it. And if you come, you can keep real close tabs on me the whole night while still getting some much needed shuteye. What d’you say?”

You didn’t say anything, because what Adam was telling you was way too good to be true. Surely you had dozed off, dreaming... or if you weren’t, he was just playing a prank on you to tick you off. Realizing that made you lower your gaze from Adam to your hands to hide your disappointment from him. You heard the bed squeak when he turned around on it and got up, and his soft, quiet steps as he walked through the room and stopped in front of you. He hunkered down and even though you weren’t looking at him, you felt his eyes on you. 

”C’mon”, he said to you in a voice that was still deeper than normally from sleeping. ”I mean it. Come to bed, you seriously need to sleep. I promise I won’t be going anywhere. I’m way too tired for running away, and if I get you to my side... I don’t even want to go anywhere else.”

You still refused the urge to look him in the eyes. ”This isn’t funny.”

”Do you see me laughing?” he asked and delicately placed his left hand on your knee to balance himself and with his right, he gently grasped your chin and tilted your head up so you were forced to look at him. You saw that he, indeed, wasn’t laughing, only smiling to you in a way that was awfully genuine. ”I’m not making fun of you. I’m just worried ’cause I don’t want you to tire yourself too bad for my sake. You’ve been up for over three days now - that’s quite enough.”

”Adam--”

”If you’re stressing out because we’re both dudes”, he said heartily, cutting you off, ”who the heck even cares about that these days? I know I don’t. You shouldn’t, either. And... well, I guess I kind of lied about the bed being warm. It’s freaking cold to sleep in alone.”

”You want me to warm you up?” you asked cautiously, observing him closely for any sings of bluffing or misleading. There was none - it was only delighting to see how Adam’s smile grew wider for your remark. 

”Finally you’re starting to catch up! Yes, that’s exactly what I want and I’d really appreciate if you’d do it. It’s horrible to shiver through your nights all alone...”

You watched Adam, and because you were closer than you’d ever been before, you noticed new things about him, even in the dark: he had a small scar on his chin that had faded years ago, he had a few pale freckles scattered across his cheeks and forehead and the curve of his upper lip looked so damn kissable you could barely restrain yourself. You wanted to kiss him, you wanted to kiss him so bad it almost hurt, but you didn’t do it. You didn’t do anything, only chuckled and gave him a light smile. 

”In that case, I guess I have no choice but to oblige.”

If your eyes didn’t completely deceive you, it looked like that there was a brief disappointed aspect to Adam’s expression when you pulled yourself away instead of leaning in, but it disappeared so quickly you were sure you had just seen things. Adam smiled to you and when he got up, he ’accidentally’ let his hand to find and slip to yours, entwining your fingers together and pulling you up from the arm-chair. You glanced at your hands, but when you looked back at him with your eyebrow lifted, Adam only shrugged in a carefree way. 

”Your hand just fits so perfectly in mine”, he said casually, and in all of a sudden you were very grateful for the night and its darkness surrounding you both; you were certain you blushed, which wasn’t at all like you. You never blushed, like ever... and yet it required only Adam and such a simple, cheesy thing to say and you were redder than any tomato would ever be. You didn’t know was it embarrassing or awesome. Perhaps a little bit of both. 

Adam walked the short distance over to the bed and climbed back in it, and since he didn’t let go of your hand, you were soon forced to follow his example (not that it required any actual forcing - you were very willing to follow him all by yourself). When he was laying on his back he pulled you down as well. You were on your side and facing him, and he was so close you could feel the warmth of his breath on your skin. He caressed your hand with his thumb, and every light touch sent flickers of electricity up your spine. And judging by the way the corners of his mouth pulled upwards, he also noticed the reaction he caused in you - were you that painstakingly obvious?

”Y’know what?” Adam said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving yours. ”I’m still kinda cold...” His breath tickled your lips and it was getting harder and harder for you not to kiss him. Was he seeing how much you wanted him, and deliberately teased you? If so, what a jerk. 

”You’re a grown man”, you said under your breath, ”do something about it.” 

Adam was up to the challenge. He finally let your hand go and with his fingers he traced up your whole arm, and when he reached your shoulder, he went over it and put his arm behind your back, moving himself closer to you. When he was near enough - so near your forehead was touching his - he loosened his hold of you just so he could pull his hand back and catch yours again. You still watched him, although your eyes were starting to feel dangerously heavy. ”Are you starting to warm up?”

”Bit by bit”, he answered, looking tired but satisfied. ”It’s even better this way, though.” He took your hand and put it around him, so giving himself both more space and reason to snuggle up even closer and press his nose against your neck. You felt him smile, and his lashes tickled your skin when he closed his eyes. ”This is much better...”

You couldn’t help but agree with him when you shut your own eyes, as well. This was definitely way better. 

***

”Hey, Dean, you think Adam’s still around?” Sam asked when the black Impala parked to the yard of Bobby’s house, and both of the boys got out of it. Slamming his door shut, Dean gave his little-brother a weird look. 

”Why wouldn’t he be?” he asked, opened the back door, took his bag from the back-seat and closed it again. ”I mean, don’t you think Y/N or Bobby would’ve called us if he’d taken out on his own again?”

”Well, yeah, I guess”, Sam admitted with a weary sigh and the boys headed to the front-door. It wasn’t locked even though it was barely six in the morning, but then again, they were in the ass-end of nowhere. They heard Bobby’s snoring all the way to the living room, where Dean threw the dark-green, worn bag to the sofa and went to get himself a beer from the fridge. When he came back, he saw Sam still standing in the middle of the room, giving the guest room’s door rather intense, concerned glances. Dean chuckled and took a sip of his drink. 

”Don’t worry, Sammy, he’s still there.”

”How can you know? I mean, what if the angels somehow found him and--”

”Oh, for God’s sake, fine”, Dean sighed in a dramatic way and walked to the door, pushed down the handle and opened it. He turned around to look at Sam while waving his hand towards the bed. ”See? Still there. Quit worrying, Sammy, Y/N’s taking good care of him.”

Sam walked up to his side and his eyebrows went up quite a bit when he looked at Adam’s bed, which again caused Dean to frown and take another, closer look. Yep, Adam was still in his bed and sleeping, but he wasn’t there alone. The brothers saw you snuggled up by his side, your arm still around him and holding him close even when both of you were fast asleep and unaware of the two pair of eyes watching you. There was a silence and during it Sam and Dean exchanged a confused glance. Then Sam finally closed the door again and they both turned around. 

”’Kay”, Dean said after a moment of wondering what he even should say. ”Definitely didn’t see that coming.”

”Yeah, tell me about it...”

They looked at each other again, and soon enough a wide grin found its way to both their faces, indicating that neither you nor Adam would live this one down in a while...


End file.
